


The Funny Thing About Living

by rosycheeked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Near Death Experiences, POV Harry Potter, POV Second Person, love realizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosycheeked/pseuds/rosycheeked
Summary: Draco Malfoy—his Auror partner, his once-enemy, his friend—is dying in Harry's arms.And Harry? Harry's having a complete and utter crisis.Typical.





	The Funny Thing About Living

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnonymousCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousCrow/gifts).



> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is my first fic with an actual plot! Yay! It's only rated T because of mentions of blood, nothing awful.
> 
> Anyway, this fic is for my wonderful friend AnonymousCrow, who really should post some fanfic at some point.
> 
> Happy Drarry shipping, and enjoy!
> 
> E

The funny thing about love, sometimes, is that you find it at the worst possible moment. Literally, the worst.

...

You collapse on your knees next to Draco. The complete idiot, jumping in front of a curse for you. 

“Come on, Draco, you have to get up, we have to get out of here,” you hiss.

He moans, and then you see the blood soaking through his tattered shirt. “Shit, Draco,” you say, and his eyes flicker open.

“Harry...” he whispers, your name barely audible. His breathing is hoarse and labored.

You rip open his shirt. The blood is already starting to pool, and you flash back to

_a dark, musty bathroom, a cry of pain, falling to your knees next to him, the blood spreading across the wet floor too fast, too much blood—_

His breathing stutters, and he’s going limp. You gather him into your arms, but you’re too tired to Side-along him when he’s unconscious. He’s going to die here, on an abandoned battlefield, for you.

How many people have died for you? How many people have died for Harry Potter? It’s all for nothing, if Draco dies here, in your arms. Draco doesn’t deserve to die for you. No one did, but certainly not him.

He needs a Healer, he needs to be conscious, but you don’t have the strength to cast a single spell. Your mind is a panicked mess, full of regret, the need to save him. 

...

The funny thing about forgiveness, sometimes, is that it sneaks up on you, your heart moving on and your head not noticing.

...

You should have forgiven him while you could. But thinking about it, maybe you already have. Maybe you forgave him after

_the second handshake, a surprisingly sincere apology, an offer of partnership, becoming friends, becoming more—_

So you’ve forgiven him. Fine. But now, you just wish you could’ve told him, wish you could’ve had more time. 

There has to be a reason you saved him all those years ago. Surely it wasn’t for him to die here that you saved him from

_a secret room on fire, the flames leaping dangerously, the sound of screams as it burns and burns and—_

His face is so pale, paler than you ever thought it could be, and he’s running out of time. You’re running out of time. You need to save him because—because

_somehow it’s easier to laugh when you’re with him, and sometimes it feels like you read each other’s minds, and you’re so in sync with him on the battlefield and off, and you wasted so much time being enemies when you fit so perfectly as friends, teasing each other and working together, you being your usual rash and sometimes hot-headed self, him being logical but sometimes just as stubborn as you, and when you argue it’s explosive, but when he smiles at you, his storm-grey eyes for once clear, you feel unmoored, you feel free, you feel alive._

You love that feeling. You love—

Shit. You love _him_.

You have to save him because you _love_ him.

...

The funny thing about realizations, sometimes, is that they come exactly when you need them. And thank God for that.

...

You look down at him. The love of your life (Draco Malfoy, the love of your life!) limp in your arms. And somehow, you know it’s possible, however exhausted you are, to save him. You know you can.

It’s not for the whole world this time, not even for your friends and family. This one’s for you, and Draco, and realizations, forgiveness, and love. This is for the second chance he deserves.

This is for the words left unsaid that you need to say.

You hold him tight, praying to every god you know and you gather your strength (you were never any good at wandless magic, he always laughed at you for it) and you say “ _Rennervate_!” 

And for a second, the longest second of your life, nothing happens.

Then Draco Malfoy comes to with a gasp. He sees you, and his face lights up, seems to say _I knew you could do it, Harry_ , and you’re so happy you could cry.

“Draco,” you say, and then you _are_ crying, “Draco, I—“

And it must be something in your eyes, because he smiles, he reaches up for you, and when your lips meet his, you are filled with that feeling of freedom, but a thousand times more wonderful. You are flying, and you are alive, he is alive, and you’re kissing Draco Malfoy.

You close your eyes tightly, and picture home, and happiness, and you and him, and the future. You close your eyes and wish—and with a _crack_ , you leave the battlefield, Draco in your arms, love in your heart.

...

The funny thing about living, sometimes, is that it’s the perfect mixture of forgiveness and realizations and love, and that’s what makes you feel so complete. 

And if it took a near-death experience for you to find all three? Well, you’re Harry Potter! Near-death experiences happen every day!

Love doesn’t, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fic! If you have any comments or suggestions, please don't hesitate to let me know!
> 
> I promise, one day I'll write something over a thousand words. One day. ;)
> 
> E


End file.
